wikicdfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
LA CRISE DES REVUES
« serials crisis » (on parle tjrs des revues scientifiques. Les clients sont les BU et les gds labos) *voir graph 1986-2006 dépenses en revues + 321 % nb d'abt achetés.+ 51 % Donc le prix des revues a augmenté (+ 181 % à l'unité.) * * A ELEMENT POUR COMPRENDRE hausse invest éditeurs augm nb d'articles nouvelles fonctionnalités et services à val ajoutée Concentration du marché Acquisition des éditeurs Stm par fonds d'investissement (veulent plus de rentabilité) B REACTIONS DES BIB. i)suppression des abts ii) creation de consortia : l'union fait la force mais c'est une aubaine pour éditeur elles ont un seul interlocuteurs et pas de baisse des prix pour l'ensemble. iii)Big deals les éditeurs vendent toutes leurs collection pour un peu plus cher. Impact double a) avant quelques dizaines de revues selectionnées par les bib experts (ce rôle tombe à l'eau). b) 2Ème impact: les grands éditeurs drainent encore plus les abt des bib. Dure pour les petits éditeurs (stés savantes par ex.) iv)recherche d'alternatives Sparc création de revues calquées sur gd titres connus débauche de comité de rédaction. 1/3 du coût. Ca n 'a pas marché. C) CRISE ECONOMIQUE COTÉ BIBLIOTHEQUE http://repsocilaiste.canalb.com/archives/2009/05/21/13807915.html Rigueur Financement budgétaire fondé sur performance ( contrat) financement privé ( mécénat) exemples NYPL $57 millions in budget cuts BNF- Google. (chercher des budgets de numérisation) D)LA CRISE ÉCO Côté éditeurs Nient la crise. Investissent. Croissance R & D Croissance stagne mais rentabilité très élevées. Désintermédiation : cherche à squeezer Bib s'adresser directement au CNRS Inserm.... E MODELE ECONOMIQUE i modèle simple 1 Le lecteur paie :. ( en fait son labo ou U) Modèle classique des abts. Ii Modele 2 l'organisme paie pour que le chercheur publie ex revue Biomed central/CNRS. Peu intéressant pour les gds campus (MIT) iii Modele 3 Personne ne paie rien arXiv, Hal (mais en fait du temps passé de chercheur ou atos.) iv Modéle hybride. Le lecteur et l'auteur paient : Oxford univ. press Springer. v Séparation de service de base gratuit et à val ajoutée. SCIrus ? Moteur de recherche d'Elsevier gratuit; concurrent de google Scholar. Mais si on veut le texte complet on paie F COMMENT MESURER L'USAGE (pour évent. Supprimer les abt les moins rentables.) on peut mesure les accès en ligne au niveau revue ou livre niveau article les archives ouvertes : difficiles accès aux stats) normalisation COUNTER, SUSHI Web impact factor- un nouvel indicateur. Accès Couperin1 passés de 3 a 13 Millions de 2001-2005 cout d'un acces en ligne 1,03 euros STM en SSH : 14,71 euros (abt moins chers mains bcp moins lecteurs). G COMMENT EVALUER LES CHERCHEURS ET LEUR PRODUCTION ? FACTEUR D'IMPACT h-INDEX g-INDEX Comité national du CNRS qui est remplacé plus ou moins par l' Aeres open peer review social tagging Faire des commentaires sur la prod des autres. Marche pas trés fort. H ) COMMENT FACILITER L'aCCES À L'IST ? Coll numérique ( elsevier SD) portails ( CNRS) BDD bibliométriques (Wos Scopus) PASCAL FRANCIS moteurs de recherche (Google scholar, Scirus). CRIS Current research information system LE BRUIT c'est l'argent. (modèle de Shannon appliqué à la communication du labo au lecteur final) I COMMUNICATION DIRECTE ET E-SCIENCE Al'orignie pb du marché. : recherche d'alternatives. Au coeur du système une même communauté (les chercheurs) i OPEN ACCESS Une alternative Mouvement d'accès libre à l'IST gratuité de l'accès aux publications scientifiques. Accès non restrictif ou limité. Comment : green road (archives ouvertes, CCSD Centre de comm sc. Directe. ) ou gold road (revues en accès libre) Et aussi inter-opérabilité des sources d'info. ii SOUTIENS POLITIQUES ET RESEAUX Open archives initiatives ( avec Oai-PMH) Déclaration de Budapest 2002 et de Berlin 2003 Commission européenne 2006 (rapport Vandooren ULB , conférence) UK : Wellcome Trust 2003 D: Max-Plack-Gesellschaft. Qui : S Harnad , D.C. Prosser, P Suber. EN FRANCE CNRS, INRA INRIA Université ( CPU) CCSD CLEO/ revues.org Inist Couperin Laloé, H Bosc, conférence Laurent Romary (Inria) iii POURQUOI CE SOUTIEN MASSIF Comm. Directe, rapide baisse des dépenses Libre circulation de l'info Société de l'info (UE) iv ARCHIVES OUVERTES Principe du DEPOT PAR AUTEUR deux types d'A 0 institutionnel et thématique (lille I ou physique. ) v Revues en acces libre ( bis) Aout 200 9 4300 revues dont 96 infodoc tendance irréversibles Cleo, I. revues, Persée Cleo publie la revue de Geriico. Revues. Org (financement cnrs Persée numérisation retrospective. Hermés Dominique Wolton. 4 cas en 2008 Contrat entre Springer et MPG rachat de BMC (biomed central) accès libre par Springer (qui maintient en AL) Lancement de 200 revues OA par Bentham. Projet SCOAP3 du CERN (10 millions Euros par an seraient payés aux éditeurs pour mettre toutes les revues nucléaires en accès libre)) vi LA FORMULE MIRACLE le déplacement des couts de publication des lecteurs ( bib) aux auteurs (org de recherche et univ.) rappel 1% des budgets pour la docs, les éditeurs veulent chercher l'agent des 99 % autres). . La prise de consciences par les autorités . L'intérêt des éditeurs diversifier l'offre service à val ajoutée; vii Fonctions assurée par les ao diffusion archivage oK mais peu protection des droits et l'évaluation de qualité. Estce un pré print ? Un plagiat. Facile d'exploiter les resources en ligne. Viii Critiques « HOW CAN I POSSIBLY SELF-ARCHIVE » steven harnard arguments selon lesquels un chercheur ne déposerait pas en OA les plsu importants pas de peer -review ça ne va pas compter pour mon évaluation. Les lecteurs ne sauront pas quel est la bonne version. Je vais mettre les bib au chomage, les éditeurs SH : légalité ou pas ? Cession des droits patrimoniaux Conseil « Don't ask don't tell just do » ix AUTRE PROBLEME lien avec communauté fonctionnements différents des communautés scientifiques. Taille des disciplines Modes de comm différentes ( SHS = livres) x INCERTITUDES menaces pour les éditeurs surtout les sté savantes. Première etude d'envergure PEER (éditeurs STM, comm européennes, Max planck gess., INRIA) Succès mitigé des archives ouvertes. (Représentatiivité usage.) Logique scientifique vs logique financière. Si on casse les revues emplois menacés et incertitude j) e-Science synonymes : e-Science, eScience, cyberinfrastructure (US) 1999 GB : programme scientifique (John Taylor) Usage intense de l'informatique Environnement réseau distribué (GRID) Utilisation massive des données (analyse et production.) voir sur Internet Craig Stewart . Exemples (Sc De la Vie (SDV), environnement) Genbank RCSB protein data bank . Expérience in silico : sur ordinateur (cf in vitro) C. Anderson : Petabytes nous permet de nous passer d'hypotheses pas besoin de correlation. i) ENJEUX MODELE ECO ( GRATUITÉS DES Données servies ou payants) Normalisation ( interopérabilité des systémes et des formats terminologie présentation / structure) Nouvelles publications ( « compabnion version ») Evaluation (« qualité, accessibilité des données.) a propos de GERiiCO/SID projet développement et usage des ao en france Projet RFIID objes comm ANNONCES RAPPOT Rin Disc 2008 (RESEARCH INFORMATION NETWORK. Communicating Knowledge Brjörk 2009 pourcentage des publications et art scientifique en acés libre : en 2006 19 % des articles sont accessibles en libre. Réponse à Christophe (Entropie concept de Shannon quantité d'information émis par un source et reçu par un émetteur; si le signal est toutjours le même pas d'entropie d'incertitude par rapport ) (a suivre littérature grise'')''